The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for a number of lighting applications. For example only, LEDs are used in task lighting, architectural lighting, manufacturing lighting, signage lighting, and vehicular lighting. In order to generate certain colors that are desirable for reasons such as aesthetics, the light from LEDs of different colors may be mixed. For example, in FIG. 1, a first LED string 102 includes a series connection of one or more LEDs of a first color. A second LED string 104 includes a series connection of one or more LEDs of a second color.
A power source 106 provides power to both the first LED string 102 and the second LED string 104. An amount of light produced by the first LED string 102 is controlled by a first current regulator 108. Similarly, an amount of light output by the second LED string 104 is controlled by a second current regulator 110. By adjusting the first current regulator 108, the amount of light produced by the first LED string 102 can be adjusted. Similarly, by adjusting the second current regulator 110, the amount of light produced by the second LED string 104 can be adjusted. Color resulting from the mixing of the first color and the second color is therefore controlled by the first current regulator 108 and the second current regulator 110.